The Begining of the End
by logankiba
Summary: This is a next gen. fic.The kids of our fav. ninja haven't entered the Academy yet. Shortly after the storie starts Kabuto starts stirring up trouble and Naruto has to find out his plan and stop it before he succeeds in destroying the leaf village.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A blonde headed boy skulked in the bushes listening intently to two people talking nearby. He knew silence and subtly were completely important to this mission and didn't want to alert the two people so he sat perfect still, senses sharp for any movement or other indication they knew of him. He listened for a few more minutes until the targets moved away. He knew it would be impossible to stay hidden if he moved further towards the compound so he backed off for now and dashed back to report what he had heard.

When he reached his destination he opened the door and walked in, "Hokage!"

"Yes?" a boy from behind a make-shift desk ask with utter seriousness.

"News from The Hideaway!" the boy yelled back."She has a crush on………… me!" the blonde hung his head.

"Oh my god this is a disaster of epic proportions!" the boy yelled back.

"I know!" the blonde whispered in shame.

"Kakashi!" someone yelled from outside.

"Umm I gotta go I'll be back later!" Kakashi, the blonde, said. He ran out and saw his dad by the park entrance; he ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Have a nice day?" Naruto asked his son.

"I had an awesome day Daddy!" Kakashi yelled.

"Good! Come on let's go home, mom's got some great ramen cooking!" Naruto lightly dropped his son on the ground and held his hand as they walked.

The park was located close to the middle of town behind the ninja academy, which Kakashi would attend next year. Naruto expected him to do great things; he was already at the level of a Genin entering the Chunnin Exams! Naruto had taught him almost everything he knew, and planned on teaching him more as he went.

"So daddy…… When will you take me on my first mission?" Kakashi asked.

"When you become a Genin like me silly, it's to dangerous for you now!" Naruto laughed, "Besides your mother would kill me if I let anything happen to you!"

"Mommy wouldn't kill you; you're the silly one daddy!" Kakashi giggled at his father's joke.

"You never know!" Naruto said, "but seriously never do anything thing that would put you or others in danger, OK?"

"OK Daddy!" Kakashi promised.

"Well here we are!" Naruto said, sliding the door aside.

"Are you home already Kakashi? Usually you stay out late, must be my good cooking that keeps you coming back!" Sakura laughed, hugging her son.

"No Mommy! It's you and Daddy I love!" Kakashi said.

"Well I love you too, but not when your dirty and stinky go wash up!" Sakura laughed, patting Kakashi's head.

"I love you; you always know what to say!" Naruto said, hugging his wife.

"Love you too knuckle-head, I trust the mission was ok?" Sakura smiled at him.

"Yeah it was fine! Although it was tiring, I keep expecting Sasuke or Kabuto to make a move." Naruto whispered to her.

"Well hopefully they wont, hopefully they'll stay quite and lay low for a few more years! I don't want our son to have to deal with war!" Sakura whispered back.

"Yeah your right!" Naruto whispered.

"Kakashi come on down!" Sakura yelled, setting the table.

"I'll go get him," Naruto said, walking up the stairs and to the bathroom.

He glanced inside and didn't see Kakashi so he walked to his room, then his and Sakura's: nothing.

"KAKASHI?!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura ran up stairs and to her husband, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"He's gone!" Naruto whispered.

"What?!" Sakura ran around the house, then outside yelling his name.

"You wont find him in there," a calm voice laughed.

"Sakura turned slowly to the speaker: Kabuto/Orochimaru!

"Kabuto where is he?" Sakura asked calmly.

"Oh no where, but I must thank you for living on the outskirts of town!" Kabuto laughed.

His presence was totally cloaked from Sakura; she couldn't sense his charka at all. Even now staring at him she sensed no presence where he stood.

"Don't worry he'll make a good understudy! I'll teach him all I know!" Kabuto laughed, vanishing in a flash of blue smoke.

"KABUTO!" Sakura yelled, knowing tracking him would be impossible. He had all of Kabuto's and Orochimaru's skills and therefore was beyond even the Sannin level!

Naruto ran out to her, "What happened?" Naruto asked.

Sakura fell to her knees already tears poured out of her eyes, "HE TOOK MY BABY!!!" Sakura yelled into the wind.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Saved by the Bad Guy! Dark Intent of a Supposed Allie!

Kiba looked back and forth from the bench he presided on, _Him late! Unheard of!_ Kiba laughed at his simple sarcasm, _If only._

"A little early as usual, Kiba!" Shikamaru laughed from a spot he had nestled into early that afternoon, "Seems I dosed off and you didn't see me!"

"…….You falling asleep during the day?! It's practically…. Well unpractical!" Kiba laughed with mock horror.

"…… Oh right! Sarcasm, typical Kiba I suppose." Shikamaru said, hopping out of the tree and joining Kiba on the bench.

"So anyway, the reason I called you here was to discuss an off-the-books mission Lady Tsunade has given us," Kiba said in a rushed whisper. It seemed to Shikamaru he wanted to fling the information off his chest as if it was a crazed beast.

"Ok so brief me then!" Shikamaru said with a smile, as if the Inuzuka was acting foolish. Which he was, but for very good reason, as Shikamaru would soon find out.

"Well….. Tsunade has asked us to….." Kiba trailed off.

"Asked us to……. What?" Shikamaru asked, a little more serious now.

"Asked us to destroy the nine-tailed fox…… The new one that is," Kiba said, dropping his head into his hands.

"You mean…… Naruto's newborn son?!" Shikamaru jumped up.

"Yes," Kiba whispered.

"Why?!" Shikamaru yelled.

"She believes it has inherited more than two-thirds of the nine-tailed chakra, which would be ok except she has discovered it is impossible to put a seal on it." Kiba said solemnly.

"Why? Naruto has one!" Shikamaru whispered back.

"Well Naruto was born normal! This child's chakra has fused with the nine-tails to an extent it would destroy him to seal it!" Kiba began to cry. The thought of destroying a child tore him apart, but this was a close friends child!

"Ok…… I understand." Shikamaru whispered.

"What?" Kiba asked looking into Shikamaru's eyes. "You WHAT?!"

"I understand!" Shikamaru said quietly but with authority.

"How can you….. can you even think about this?" Kiba whispered in disgust, tears poured down his cheeks.

"Listen Kiba! It's us or him, no beyond that, the whole Leaf Village if not more or him!" Shikamaru said, "It would be like having a ticking time bomb implanted in your brain! One false move may set it off…. Then BOOM! Bye bye Leaf village!"

Kiba shuddered, when you put it that way it made sense. Although it was still wrong, he now understood he had to. And he knew why Tsunade had picked them, close friends to Naruto would be best. They would keep the secret locked away for fear their friend would discover the deep dark secret they held. They _had_ to do it.

"Ok then…… We do it this afternoon." Kiba sniffled. A few hours later they were set, fully clothed from head to toe. Nothing but eyes exposed. They snuck up to Naruto's house from behind, listened as Kakashi walked up stairs and began washing his hands. Then they heard a slight rustle, this was it! They jumped to the window, opened it and stepped in. Kakashi was gone! They hurriedly searched the upstairs, but heard Naruto coming so were forced out. What was going on?

When they were out they heard running and screaming!

"What the hell is going on here?" Kiba whispered.

"HE TOOK MY BABY!" Sakura yelled from the front.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kiba asked.

"I have no idea!" Shikamaru said, throwing off his disguise clothes and running around front with Kiba.

"What happened here?" Kiba asked Sakura as he saw Naruto dash off.

"He took my baby," Sakura whispered in shock.

"Who?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kabuto." Sakura said, matter-of-factly.

"Which way did he go?" Kiba asked calmly.

Sakura didn't' answer, instead fell to the floor shuddering.

"Where did he go?" Kiba asked again, a little more assertive this time.

Sakura still didn't answer, she knew it was useless! Why bother?

Shikamaru grabbed her by the shoulders, "Which way did he go?!" Shikamaru yelled.

Sakura said nothing but pointed off into the distance, a far away look on her face.

Kiba and Shikamaru took off in the direction and ran 'till they reached the city wall.

"Fuck!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Well this sucks ass!" Kiba agreed, anger and confusion fighting for space on his face, "What in the _hell_ is going on here?"

"No idea, but Hokage-sama definitely wont like it!" Shikamaru sighed, "Talk about troublesome."

"Well we should go tell her the bad news…… I guess." Kiba said, he had always hated be the bearer of bad news.

When they reached her office they knocked then walked in without an answer. They found Tsunade sleeping in her office, most likely in a drunken stupor. Shizune was nowhere in site which was good because she knew nothing of the mission they were on. Shikamaru walked over to her desk, tapped her shoulder, and cleared his throat.

"Lady Hokage!" Shikamaru said loudly.

Tsunade sat up bolt straight, "What?!" When she saw who it was she immediately got serious and took on a softer, quieter tone, "Is it done?"

"Well there was a tiny problem," Kiba said sheepishly.

"What?' Tsunade asked skeptically.

"Kabuto happened….. Kakashi was kidnapped just as we were about to strike," Shikamaru said.

"What in the hell is Kabuto doing in the Leaf Village and how did he get in unnoticed?!" Tsunade demanded.

"Well his chakra is virtually impossible to sense……If you interview Sakura she should be able to give you a more accurate description," Shikamaru said, all business.

"Well then looks like I didn't give the order soon enough….. We're in deep shit now boys." Tsunade said glancing at both of them. "This mission stays underground! For now we wait, but when we get a lead you'll lead the investigation. Pick one or two other Jonin ranked ninjas to assist you when the time comes. And most of all, be very careful. In everything you do!"

"Hai!" Kiba and Shikamaru both chanted before leaving the office.


End file.
